


【銀高/轉生】記憶

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	1. Chapter 1

從小銀時就覺得高杉是一個中二病。

雖說兩人也是同時度過那所謂中二的年紀，但是這病打從那時開始就絲毫也沒見好的時候，他總說一些銀時不大明白的話，當然最可怕的是那頭野獸，聽得銀時差點沒把人拖進精神科掛急診。

「明明…好端端的逛個廟會你說啥啊？最誇張的是你剛剛拿什麼抵著我啊」含糊地呼著嘴裡的章魚燒銀時問。  
「沒什麼，鬧著你玩的」似乎是對於對方的不領情感到無趣，作為被審問的對象高杉無所謂的應著，最後是在找到感興趣的攤販跑走結束著沒有意義的問答。

高杉常想要是他不記得那又能如何呢？但是每一次卻還是管不住的想問他，是否忘記什麼，更甚至是問他。

只是對方真的不記得了，至於不記得什麼？也只是明知故問的感覺。

 

從中二之後這情況就沒聽過，不明意義的看著銀時笑了，這當然惹來少年的疑惑。  
「我臉上有什麼嗎？」  
「沒什麼就一臉蠢而已」  
「哈？你才蠢吧！看著人咯咯笑起來」  
「哼～那你得照照鏡子看一眼，想必你就知道我為什麼笑了」  
「啊…算了，不跟你說這些，那個今天的數學作業不知道你……」  
「不借！」

一如往常的，銀時跟一般的朋友與高杉正常相處著，只有他知道事情不會一直如此，高杉或許中二，但銀時並不然，更甚至對新來的同學有了其他想法，對於這點高杉自然再清楚不過，沒了前世的羈絆，這裡他們只能是打小一起長大的竹馬罷了。

\-------

了無生趣的佇著腦袋，下課時的四周總是吵鬧的，但今天高杉的四周靜了些，以往都是銀時來問作業問放學問週末的想去玩，只是今天這話題給帶去問別的人了。

班上來了新的女孩子，作為正常健全的男性，銀時能不對她感興趣倒也是很奇怪的。

雖然不到成功，但是銀時的吵雜確實吸引了對方的注意。

為此銀時的時間填滿了她，只是有那麼點不對勁，銀時說不上，想著可能是以往一放學就跟死黨閒晃的時間沒了產生的異樣而沒多想，只是那一段時間，高杉依舊中二甚至鬧出事端來。

 

所幸沒什麼大礙，就是那人狼狽了些，而且被老師們逮個正著處分停學。

看著在療傷高杉，那人依然是那副得意的模樣，不說還以為他是做了什麼值得嘉許的大事，例如幫忙緝捕逃犯什麼的，但他只是一個跟他校相約打群架的不良罷了。

牽著腳踏車，銀時是有那麼慶幸治安的良好，自己慌忙扔在醫院外頭的竟然沒給偷走，本來是要給教官送高杉回去禁足的，但銀時也在他的建議下教官就讓他送高杉回去，雖然走之前還是不忘的叮嚀他倆可別半夜又去亂晃了。

一路上兩人是沈默的，銀時是有那麼點忘了怎麼跟高杉溝通，才在想著怎麼調侃他沒了自己也敢跑去跟人家單挑，這話才想著沒說出口，高杉就先說了。  
「……怎麼過來了，你女朋友呢？」  
「啊？啊……她啊…不對先說你吧，這是幹什麼呢？」  
「你覺得呢？」  
「你倒先回答我啊」  
「那怎麼不你先呢？」  
「我讓她先回去了！！換你」  
「他們先找上來的，很煩所以讓他們住嘴」

縱然不清楚緣由，但是確實這一幫人是遇不得的，一遇到難免的吵架吵得兇自然就演變成早些時候的樣子，通常也是結團的他們以前自然沒什麼問題，只是現在剩下一個過激的不良。

想了想銀時似乎有那麼點愧疚，自己這算是那所謂的見色忘友嗎？可是一聽到教官打來大罵你們又再滋事了，銀時也沒多想加入找那滋事的人，想了想其實自己也沒那麼沒講義氣的。  
「嘛…下次先把人找齊再上也不遲啊？」  
「那下次再說吧…」  
「還真有下次啊？」  
「那就要看你是問他們還是問我了」  
「兩邊都是，稍微退一下嗎」  
「你變了銀時…」  
看著無奈抱怨的友人，高杉說。只是他似乎也想起對方是不記得的人。  
「沒事…只是以往都是你衝上去問對方是看不起高杉君嘛？什麼的…明明是你挑事啊，他們都只記得高杉君了」  
「……好像真的是那麼回事…咦？等等所以是我錯了嗎」  
「難道不是嗎，他們可不認識你，只記得是一個白毛的傢伙，卻叫得出高杉君啊」

因此他高杉君的名號一直都十分響亮的。

 

那之後的禁足讓銀時少遇見高杉許多，但也沒得什麼空去想念他，反倒是困惑。

女友問自己幫他買菸，卻站在販賣機前困惑，當然他是看過的只是他覺得似乎有另一個人的味道，卻找不到是誰的。於是就這麼失蹤了一兩個小時，久到連跟人家的約會都忘。  
「你在這啊？怎麼了？不會是沒帶錢吧」看著銀時呆站在販賣機前，女友問著他不怪他，只是想著或許他又腦筋卡到了又或者是壓根兒錢包都沒帶。  
「啊…你怎麼來了…」聽著他的答覆女友更確信他大概是剛睡醒而不清醒罷了。

這事當然不光是這幾天而已，自從那有名的高杉晉助停學後，銀時的反應也變頓了至少在旁人眼裡是如此。但在銀時心裡他明白自己是在困惑。

女友問他自己的眼睛是什麼顏色的，下意識他只想到綠色，卻給人不服氣的蹭了上前問。  
「看清楚了……」貼近的小臉讓銀時不自覺的捧了起來，定睛的對視著，看得自己的女友都不住紅了臉。但對自己還是不對勁。  
「不對啊……」小聲地嘀咕著。  
「哪裡不對啦…這麼說起來綠色的這裡我也只見過你那朋友……」  
「高杉嗎？」

\-----

再一次相遇是恰好又到哪令高杉期待的日子，每次到了慶典那人總是藏不住自己愉悅的心情，只是今年在銀時身邊的不是他。

「你很好看」  
「當然」  
不容置疑的是銀時的眼光確實不差，而且兩人總喜歡同樣的事，也是因為氣味相投，不光乎行為，連口味也是，所以兩人之間的初吻也是那股酸甜的草莓氣息。

慶典的高潮，是那夜空中綻放的煙火。似花開一般小小的紅光綻放出耀眼的光芒隨後落下猶如流星的星屑消失在夜幕之中。

當人群的驚呼響起時，銀時幾乎聽不到旁邊的動機，只是忽然的身後撞上一個人。  
「抱歉…」低聲的說著，恰好身後亮起新的一波煙花，刺眼的藍打在那人深紫的髮絲上別有一番姿色，更甚至是那透白的臉龐，左側的半張臉藏在繃帶之下，紗網下還透著暗暗的血紅，愣了好一會銀時才想起這是那個負傷的不良。

那一天在自己要求讓自己沒做了見色忘友的渾蛋。

\-----------

摀住銀白的腦袋，銀時真的不知道辰馬他倆的消息靈通得很，昨天的事立刻就到他倆耳裡。

合力調侃著銀時約會還帶著高杉，分明是故意閃瞎作為朋友的嘛。  
「不是啊…只是覺得他一個人怪可憐的」  
「跟你倆就不可憐？銀時真不是我說你還是人嗎」  
「哈？我可是還請他吃東西了啊」  
「我看錯你了，竟然以為區區的食物就能收買人，你以為大家跟你一樣啊，是說…你不能只請高杉啊還有我兩」  
「說白了就是來蹭食的吧…真是」

稍微靜了一會，銀時看向那空下來的座位不住問。

「吶！假髮…」  
「啊？不是假髮是桂」  
「記得以前那中二病說的嗎？」  
「高杉？」  
「嗯…現在想想要是都是真的那會如何」其實當自己這麼問的時候也做好給桂笑話自己也給傳染中二病，但是他沒想過他是這樣笑話自己的。  
「那就信他啊，沒準是真的啊」帶著笑意地說，但是銀時是真的笑不出來。  
「而且他不是一直要找你喝酒？還慫恿你偷身份證買」  
「能有什麼辦法那傢伙長得就是未成年不良少年能給過嗎？」  
「噗！換句話說就你明明是高中生長得一副大叔樣」縱然吵吵鬧鬧的，但是這樣才是正常的。


	2. Chapter 2

其實銀時怎麼也是不能懂酒的味道，一面喝著一面想果然還是草莓牛奶的好，絲滑的感覺滑過舌尖滋潤了喉頭，不像這就苦澀又嗆人，皺著沒銀時一口灌下自己買來的酒，乾咳著。

「果然不能懂，你到底為什麼這麼想喝這個啊……」遞出手上的酒瓶銀時示意高杉嚐嚐這東西就是他一直慫恿自己去偷身份證買的東西。  
「誰知道呢？」接下它高杉無所謂的聳聳肩，仰頭接著灌，不過出乎意料之外的這東西是真的有點太嗆自己也忍不住咳了起來。  
「對吧！果然難喝，你之後可要請我吃甜食補償啊」  
「是是，之後再說」說著高杉笑了，是啊他們可有好多之後可以說，何必急著叫銀時去做買，但是每當自己一想到總忍不住想實踐它看看身旁的男人是否會為此想起些什麼，不過現在看來不如期盼未來更加合適。

對方如此的模樣銀時自然看著，從小就一直看著，每一次他總會露出落寞的樣子不願意看向自己，隨後又像想開什麼似的笑了起來，看起來—是真的病得不輕。

「真的不能懂你…再一次說說吧你那故事」說著，銀時搶過高杉手裡的酒，再一次灌下。如果真的不懂試試也無妨，就像這東西喝著喝著總會習慣甚至明白大人所謂的大人的味道。  
「啊？」

\---

明明才沒喝多少，銀時就臉漲紅得想患病似的癱倒在公園的躺椅上，迷迷糊糊的眼神不知是為了那超乎想像的故事傷腦筋還是本來就給這酒精荼毒而不清醒了起來，初秋的太陽還沒下去的那麼快，但是四周確實涼了點，看著銀時的狀態再待在外頭可能明天除了宿醉的症狀外還有那討厭的感冒。

考慮到這些高杉只好把人帶回最近的自己家裡，給銀時家打了通電話，所幸看在以往都會在自己家過夜的份上他爸媽也沒想來領人，不然之後事情沒說成反而在喝酒這事留下陰影了。

銀時癱在自家沙發上，高杉稍微看了眼無奈地笑了出聲，隨即清了清喉頭的憋住笑意去給人準備毯子跟水。

\---

一切都在恍惚中度過，銀時似乎感覺自己迷濛的跌入某個人家家裡的玄關，自己的聲音喚著某人的名字，抬眸一看遠處的障子就給人拉開，裡頭走出個人，問自己又跑哪裡喝酒了。那人逆著光在天剛蒙蒙亮起時走向自己，眨眼的瞬間不再是某人家的玄關而是泥濘的地面，抬頭時似乎是剛剛的那一雙手要拉起自己，也不知道這裡的自己是什麼想法揮開了他。

下一個瞬間似乎又叫自己摸不著頭緒的往下墜落著，抬手渴望這誰來拉自己一把，但每一次都是那雙手又一次次的錯過，零碎又不完整，在夢裡短暫的想法也能被拉伸開來，在這裡沒有時間也沒甚麼先後順序就是亂糟糟的一團，每一次自己也試圖在裡頭理解出什麼，但是有了結果之後呢，醒來的自己什麼都不再記得，就知道做了個真實的夢。

摀住心口，在那喘息間蹦跳著的器官不住上湧著一股難以宣洩情緒，明明不記得什麼就是感到難受。

不同以往的這一次銀時摸到身旁的溫度，以往總焦急著找尋著自己本該抱在懷裡的人，不過很快的在夢裡清醒之後就不再記得。

順著裹著厚厚的毯子的起伏摸過去，銀時翻出縮在裡頭的人，沒意外的想起不久前兩人才喝下一瓶酒，想來真是丟臉，兩人一瓶就把自己喝得不行了。揉著太陽穴清晰一下思路，畢竟早些的糗事回想，銀時更在意的事這一次多少帶回現實的夢境。

 

一次次比劃著遮擋去因為睡眠而卸掉的包紮，銀時嘗試想著，這人是誰？

過分的貼近的比劃是把人從安穩的睡眠中硬生生的給薰醒，不滿地看著銀時。  
「銀時？…」皺著眉，雖然沒怎麼多喝，但是銀時確實滿口酒氣，吐息間都彌漫著那股味兒。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」帶著濃厚的鼻音銀時應著。  
「你喝醉了，我把你帶回來，扛你上樓他麻煩了就在這裡睡了」  
「嗯……」  
「要喝點水嗎？」  
「不…」  
「嗯？」拉住高杉準備要離開的手，銀時跪在沙發床上，抵著高杉的額頭。  
「這樣真舒服……」果然自己的是有點發熱腦袋總是這麼脹脹的，連自己在做什麼都不大明白，拉倒高杉，銀時翻過身，欺在他身上。

「記得你說過似乎有這麼一段關係？」  
是在自己喝多了吵鬧著撒嬌要抱自己，或者是高杉屢屢拒絕，最後是在無法忍耐地撲倒對方的軟硬都來過。銀時想了想自己確實會如此做，但是平常他才不會承認自己是同志，怎麼可能抱高杉，雖然到底高杉是長得好看，比起許多人都是。

 

名為理智的線正滿滿地剝離，一點點的斷開，先是想起夢裡的空虛它確實想緊緊地把那人擁入懷中，但是並不是如此禽獸的佔有。

在自己猶豫的時候早已經渴望能有一天再一次被那人環抱著的人遛了進來，環繞著銀時的頸項，牙膏清新的氣味還沒消散地拌入銀時口中，交纏著的兩跳舌頭依戀著對方的溫熱。

即使不必睜開眼，銀時也能感受到對方的顫抖。

「等等……」以為高杉是在害怕的銀時出聲制止，畢竟自己可是連女孩子都沒抱過的更何況是男孩子，他也怕自己真的弄疼了高杉。  
「等什麼呢？」


End file.
